One choice
by Iamrainbowparchment
Summary: There is no war in Divergent. Nico, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo and Will Solace are initiates, who all choose Dauntless. Being trained by the infamous Four and Six, what will happen and what romances will bloom? Will have a boyxboy ship. Discontinued and will be rewritten on rainbowchameleon's account under 'blood drips onto coals'
1. Chapter 1

Written by I Am Dauntless 123789

One Choice

Chapter 1

Tris p.o.v

Christina and I walk towards the banquet with my mind racing. Will I make it? Will I be factionless? Will I get to stay with Tobias?

When we get to the cafeteria it is utter anarchey. People are standing everywhere screaming and shouting. Its Free. Its Dauntless. But I'm not. I'm not Selfish. I'm not a coward. I'm not stupid. I am selfless. I am brave. I am intelligent. I'm Abnegation. I'm Dauntless. I'm Erudite. I'm Divergent. That nine letter word could get me killed or experimented on, but that doesn't change who, or what, I am. Someone once told me that it's not what you are that matters, it's what you choose to be.

Eric, Harrison and Max stand on the stage raring to go. I think they're just glad that initiation is over and Dauntless will go back to relative normality. Well as normal as Dauntless can be.

"Initiates, Members! Today ten of the initiates that have been working hard to make it here will be accepted into Dauntless and become full members while four of you will leave here and become factionless. Good luck." Max says. Its a brief speech, but I'm sure there isn't much more to say.

The board flashes behind him and my heart gets caught in my throat. I'm first. I made it. I proved them all wrong.

Tris

Uriah

Peter

Marlene

Lynn

Will

Christina

Gabe

Kat

Lukas

Uriah came second. We all made it. Drew and Molly are factionless and I'm not. I turn and smirk at both of them before I'm engulfed in a bear hug.

"Congrats Trissy Poo." Says a voice I would know anywhere. Uriah.

"Congrats Uri Bear." I say and he releases me before mumbling something about going to find Marlene. I look up to find Tobias standing over me smirking.

"A stiff to rank first. Only the second time in Dauntless history. I wonder who the first was?" He asks sarcastically and I snort in response.

"He must have been extremely handsome and brave. He must have been you." I whisper and Tobias nods.

"You think giving you a hug would give away to much?" He asks and I smirk before hugging him.

"You know. I really don't care." I say and with that I go on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. He kisses back and I wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist when someone clears their throat. We spring apart and turn to find Zeke (Tobias' friend), Christina and Will standing there arms crossed across their chests, eyebrows raised. Christina is the first to put two and two together because she squeals and tackles me in a hug.

"I knew you liked him." She says and I look at the guys mouthing 'Help Me'.

"I need details." She says pulling me to my feet. I push her and my eyes widen.

"Noooooooo." I say being melodramatic as I hug Tobias. Christina grabs me and pulls me out of the door rambling on about something incoherent. Welcome to Hell.

* * *

><p>After Christina grilled me for two hours last night, I started to think about what job I wanted to pick. I have some idea, I know I want to train initiates, but that's only part time, so I'm still slightly unsure.<p>

"New memebers!" Yells Eric and I smirk.

"Today you pick your jobs. First ranker!" Erics yells and I smirk.

"Transfer Trainer!" I yell and he smirks.

"And..." He trails off.

"Tattoo artist." I say and he scribbles it down.

"You could be a Dauntless leader you know?" He asks and I smirk.

"I'd have to spend too much time with you then." I say and he smirks.

"Actually I'm stepping down." He says and I shrug.

"Whatever." I say walking away.

That's when the real Dauntless journey begun and the unsure one ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by rainbowchameleon**

Chapter 2

Jason walked to the raised dais, in front of the entire population of Chicago, outwardly seeming calm and collected. But inside he was trembling like a leaf. He had no idea which faction he was meant for. His test had labled him Erudite, but was that just Jason, taking the option that his faction expected him to take? He glanced towards the three people that meant something to him. His girlfriend, Piper, sitting with the other Erudite initiates. Although you weren't supposed to talk about the test results, he had bent this rule slightly, by talking about the pros and cons of each faction. From their talk Piper had heavily implied a fondness for the freedom in Dauntless. His gaze moved to his only friend, Nico, side by side with Hazel (Nico's half-sister). Nico was staring at him intently, his gaze seeming to pass right into Jason's mind and assess his decisions. Jason looked away hurriedly to the final person, his older sister Thalia. She had been like a mother to him, practically raised him. His step mother- Juno- was a hard and unyielding woman, if well-meaning. Thalia was sitting hand in hand with her boyfriend, Luke. Three years ago she had transferred to Dauntless. He missed her. He missed her biting humour, and the way she sighed and rolled her eyes when he told a terrible joke. And with that realisation, Jason's mind was made up. He drew the ceremonial knife across his palm, and dripped a few drops of shockingly scarlet blood onto the burning coals. His decision was made. He was going to Dauntless.

Nico couldn't stop the surprise flitting briefly over his otherwise impassive face as Jason dripped his blood onto the searing coals. And it was just as briefly followed by a hint of a smile.

"Nico di Angelo." The Erudite representative, Jeannie Mathews, called his name, and Nico stood up swiftly, kissed Hazel on the forehead, and strode up to the five bowls. Without hesitating he harshly slashed his hand, and the drops fell on the coals. As his blood sizzled, Nico remembered telling Hazel of his choice, damn the rules. She was wholeheartedly supportive, and from not-so-subtle hints she had dropped he was fairly certain that she was leaning towards dauntless for her faction next year. He calmly walked over to the wildly cheering Dauntless, and clipped Jason upside the head to clear the stunned expression from his face. Jason drew him into a hug, which, Nico quickly broke. Grinning so widely that Nico wondered absently if his face would split, Jason half shouted:

"Dauntless!"

"Dauntless." Nico confirmed.

Hazel watched happily as Nico joined Jason. She was glad he would have a friend. She didn't resent him for leaving her in Abnegation, their stepmother Persephone had always preffered Hazel. Anyway, Nico would never be happy in Abnegation, having to walk past the spot where Bianca had her accident every day. Now without the constant reminder- a crack on the street where the bus had smashed into the floor- he could finally move on.

Leo stood up from the Candor initiates and walked over to the bowls. He had no idea which faction to choose. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he knew that he wasn't staying in Candor. He doubted if his Aunt Rosa even knew his name. When she had to address him, she called him diablo. She had no reservations about reminding him that his mother's death was his fault, as if he needed reminding. He stood with his hand bleeding and glanced at the bowls. Not Amity- the jokes he hid behind riled too many people. Perhaps Erudite, but he had never been very academic, even if he did have an intricate knowledge of mechanics. For the same reason as amity, he would never fit in at Abnegation. That left one option. His blood dripped onto the hot coals, and he knew that Dauntless had been the right choice.

Reyna was calm, inside and out as she made her way up to the dias. She belonged to her faction, wholeheartedly. As she looked at her sister Hylla, sitting with her new friends in Candor, she felt a sliver of doubt lodge itself into her heart, ice-like. She ignored it, Hylla had made her decision, and as the blood dripped onto the coals, Reyna had made hers.

Will Solace was a medic, and although he had the easy-going temperament of most of his faction Amity, he knew his skills were needed elsewhere. His family knew this too, even his little sister Kayla, and they accepted it. But the problem was that they expected him to join Erudite, the faction of the medics. He had a different idea. He had seen the injures Dauntless sustained, and when it was from some of their more illustrious activities they didn't go to the Erudite, they used their own medics. Will wanted to become one of these medics to minimise the casualties. As he picked up the knife, his medical brain marvelled at the health risk. If one of them had hepatitis, they would all become infected. But he was sure of his decision as his blood dripped onto the coals.

Piper wanted freedom. She wanted to stay with Jason. The only choice that would give her these things was Dauntless. She gave her father a long look that she hoped conveyed her thoughts and drew the knife across her palm. She heard the faint hiss of her blood evaporating and made her way over to her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Reyna fell in the familiar pattern of running with a pack mentality. She whooped and cheered with the rest as they sprinted down the stairs and out to the train. She jumped on with ease, and stood at the entrance, letting the harsh wind whip the tight braid into disarray.<p>

Jason made the train easily, as did Nico. They had a lot of practice running from their various tormentors (Eros, kronos, sciron, take your pick.)

They had always been favourites of the school bullies, because they were inter-faction friends.

Jason grabbed Piper's hand and helped her into the carriage, being rewarded with a half-hearted glare.

"I could have done that."

"I know you could Pipes," Jason told her absently, his focus on the scrawny Candor about to be left behind. Jason extended a hand to the boy, and he took it gratefully.

"Thanks, man." The latino panted.

"No problem. I'm Jason." The Candor was fiddling with his fingers, tapping restlessly, as if he couldn't bare to keep still.

"Leo." He told Jason.

"Piper." Leo glanced over at Piper and smiled.

"They're jumping." Nico spoke up softly from the door of the carriage, making Leo jump.

"Sheesh, man. I didn't see you there." Nico glared at him.

"Jumping?" Jason questioned, standing beside Nico and following his gaze. Sure enough, the Dauntless were leaving the carriage and jumping onto the rooftop. Without warning Nico jumped as well.

"Nico!" Jason screamed after him, locking eyes with Piper. She nodded looked at Leo, who's eyes were wide, but his voice steady when he exclaimed:

"Yeah, man. I love jumping onto roofs!" So together they jumped out of the train. They landed rolling, gravel cutting into them. When Jason looked up, he saw a faintly smiling Nico.

"What took you so long?" Nico teased Jason.

"Yeah, yeah, Neeks. A little warning next time?"

Jason got to his feet, and just as Nico was about to respond, a voice spoke from the front of the crowd.

"Initiates! Listen up! I'm Max, one of the Dauntless Leaders. Well done, you've made it off the train!" The man's voice was slightly mocking.

"So here's the next step, Jump off this roof into the unknown. Or don't. But if you don't jump you're out." He waited for someone to step forward. After a long pause, he rolled his eyes

"Someone's gotta jump first. Who's it gonna be?"


	3. AN

This is not a chapter! So this story is going to be continued at some point on rainbowchameleon's account, so watch out for it! The name will be changed to 'Blood drips onto coals'.

Sorry for any inconvenience, but there is no set date for the continuation.

- rainbowchameleon


End file.
